Falling Over Me
by Renesemee42
Summary: Wang Zi and Gui Gui are arranged to get married. The only problems? Niether one of them want to get married! Plus they haven't seen each other in twelve years! They are given 9 months to get back into each others' lives and hopefully fall in love!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction on winglin! This is mostly a Guiwang and Xiao Jies fanfic. If you don't like the pairings then don't read but you'll be missing out on a great story! For everyone else, ENJOY! By the way sorry for the long wait!

Gui Gui's POV

A range of emotions filled me as I was told the news that I was getting marry. Most of those emotions are mainly anger and confusion. Why on earth would I be getting marry when I'm only seventeen? I opened my mouth to protest, only to have them shut again as my mother spoke up.

"You're not going to get marry right away, honey. We are waiting for your eighteenth birthday. That about nine months away." Could she read my mind? I only glared at them. Still in what mind did they get the idea of marrying me to someone I don't even know and never even met before?

"Ying Jie, it's the eldest son of the Qiu family, Sheng Yi. I'm sure you two met when you were little." I was frustrated. I don't even remember the guy!  
It's practically the same thing as getting married to a stranger.

"Why? Give me a good reason why."

My parents looked at each other. It's was like they're afraid of telling me the truth. But my silent father spoke this time. "The Qiu family is a friend of ours. We agreed upon this marriage when you were born. We thought it would be nice if we were a entire family. And plus now that your brother has decided to become a lawyer, we need you to take over the company and you can't do it alone." REALLY THAT WAS IT? I CAN"T BELIEVE THEM!

"THAT'S IT?"

"Honey, please calm down."

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN AND I'M DEFINITLY NOT GETTING MARRIED!" With that I left the house. I went to find Xiao Jie to calm me down.

Xiao Jie looked absolutely scared when she first saw me. But she still welcomed me into her house. As soon as we sat down I told her about the marriage situation. As I finished, Xiao Jie turned into a stone. I grabbed her arm and shake it as hard as I can. "No. Freakin. Way."

"Yeah, it's true."

"You getting marry? Really? Plus the fact that you're getting married to Qiu Sheng Yi."

"What does that mean?" I looked at her puzzled. She stared right back at me with huge eyes

"Do you not know who he is? He's like suppose to be the hottest guy in Taipei!"

"Of course. I mean we've met before when we were like...four or five years old?" I really don't know this guy.

"Has it really been that long?" Xiao Jie crossed her arms.

"YES! I don't remember him or what he looks like." Which minutes Xiao Jie managed to gather all the information on this "hottest guy in Taipei" on her laptop. I swear this girl is a computer whiz, while I can't work a computer worth crap.

"Ok, here it is. Let's see. His name is Qiu Sheng Yi."

"I think we already got that far."

"Hold on. He is 20 year-old. Goes to Taipei University and usually is referred as Wang Zi by everyone." Wang Zi? Prince? Sounds a bit arogant and self-absorb to me.

"He has a younger brother named Qiu Yi Cheng or commonly known as Mao Di who is 19 years-old. Both brothers are extremely popular at their school." Younger brother? How come I don't remember him? Anyways Xiao Jie continues to read.

"Wang Zi is the heir to the Qiu company, but is rumored to be engaged to the little known daughter of the Wu family. The marriage will be used as a way to join the two family companys together."

"How is it that the public already knows about the engagement?" I was shocked. I was just told about the marriage an half an hour ago!

"It's says here that the article was published yesterday."

"Somehow I got a feeling that his and my parents are behind this."

"But why?"

"Maybe it's their way of making sure that he and I both agree to this marriage. We can't not get married if everyone already know about it. It would humiliating for all of us and it'll give our family a bad name."

"Wow, I'd never thought your parents can be like that."

"Yeah, but it's only a rumor. So they can't really do anything about it. That means that I can deny this whole thing!"

"But what if both of your families and him tells the press the opposite things?"

"He probably won't agree to any of this. I mean if I don't remember him, then what makes you think he'll remember me? Plus with that reputation of his, he will definitely disagree to the marriage."

"Ok, then what about your parents?"

"I could always try blackmail."

"Really? You really think that will work?"

"Nope, but I can still try."

"Gui... Maybe this is one situation that you can't get out of."

"Xiao Jie! You gotta have faith in me! I'm pretty sure I can get out of this wedding! Do you really think it's right for a eighteen year to get married?"

"Well, we've seen it on t.v."

"Yeah, but this is reality."

"I don't know, maybe you'll end up liking him once you guys meet."

"That's not likely. I can't believe you are trying to get me to go with this marriage. Aren't you the one that told me that love can't be pushed on someone?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm just afraid that something might go wrong."

"What can probably go wrong? My plan is perfect!"

"Ok, if you're sure." Oh, I'm 100% sure.

_  
Wang Zi's POV

"WEDDING? MARRIAGE? ENGAGEMENT?" I was shocked. This time the press has gone too far.

"Sheng Yi-" My parents walked into the living room.

"Can you believe this? Me getting MARRIED?" My parents looked uneasy at me. It was like they were hiding something.

"Honey, you are getting married." My mother said seriously.

"WHAT?"So the press wasn't lying? And the rumor is true?

"Now, I know it's looks bad to you, but it's Ying Jie we are talking about here. Didn't you used to say you had a crush on her?" My father was trying to make me look on the brighter side, but really there is no brighter side in this case.

"Yeah, and how long has it been since we last met? That was like twelve years ago! I don't even remember a thing about her!"

"Sheng Yi, please for our sake We just want to be a real family." I know how close my parents are to the Wu family. But giving away my freedom for them is too much to ask.

"NO. And plus she won't even agree to this herself."

"But like you, she doesn't have a choice." They finished and left the room. So that was it, I'm really going to get married. I was frustrated and angered. No, I'm not going to let this happen. Not to me. I went to find Xiao Jie to find a way out of this mess.

When Xiao Jie saw me at the cafe we planned to meet, I swear he was going to run for his life. Obviously, he knows me well enough to not ask any questions immediately and motioned for me to sit down. Once I settled down and ordered my drink, he starts bombarding me with his questions.

"So what's wrong with you today? Some girl rejected you? Or something bigger?"

"Something bigger."

"Really? I kind of expected to be something about a girl. "

"It is about a girl."

"But you just said it was about something bigger!"

"Actually-" I stopped talking as the waitress place the down my drink. She winked at me and handed me a piece of paper before leaving. I rolled my eyes. Seeing my reaction, Xiao Jie gave me a weird stare. Yes, I know. Usually I'm not like this, but today I'm not in the mood for flirting with other girls, NO MATTER how HOT they are. Pushing that aside, Xiao Jie went back to the more important thing.

"Actually what?"

"Actually it's about a girl. But not about a girl rejecting me. In fact not one girl will even go out with me after they hear about the news!"

"News? What news?"

"I'm engaged and getting married." After that there a short period of silence coming from him. He just gave me this "Are You SERIOUS?" look before cracking up in laughter.

"You GETTING MARRIED?"

"Stop laughing. It's NOT funny." He tried to muffle his laughter, and was failing really badly. I waited until he regains his posture.

"Seriously, you're getting married? I wouldn't believe it in a million years!"

"It's true."

"Really? So who's the unlucky girl?"

"Wu Ying Jie." He was still trying to cover up his laughter and ended up coughing.

"Wu Ying Jie? Did you used to say that you were in love with her and wanted to marry her? And now you got what you wished for. This is SO funny!"

"Why does everyone keep bring that up? First, my dad and now you. It's been twelve years and we haven't seen each other since we were eight and five! I DO NOT LIKE HER ANYMORE!"

"Jeez, if you don't like her then you don't like her. No need to yell."

"Look, I want a way out of this marriage and I need your help."

"My help? But what if Ying Jie agrees to the marriage? You can't force her to disagree."

"Please, it's been like twelve years. If I can't remember her, then I doubt she remembers me. To her it'll be like marrying a stranger."

"Ok, then is your parents giving you a choice?"

"Nope."

"That just makes this harder." He sat in silence again. This time he has that thinking look on his face. I thought to myself too. After a while, he lets out a sigh. I looked up at him.

"Got a solution yet?"

"Yes, but I don't think you will like it."

"Well, at least tell me about it."

"I was thinking maybe if you can move out."

"MOVE OUT?" Did he really just suggest that?

"I told you you won't like it."

"You know how much I want to inherit the company."

"Yes, I do. But I can't think of anything else." I groaned at his statement.

"Unless..." I gave him a look.

"Unless..?" I imitated him.

"Is the marriage still a rumor?"

"At this moment, yes."

"Well if it's a rumor, then you can deny the whole thing!"

"But what if my family has already made it official?"

"Please, it's only been an hour since you found out. I doubt they can act that fast."

"Actually they can."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I pointed to the t.v. behind him. On the sceen was my parents and the Wu family, minus Wu Ying Jie. They are making the marriage official with a party next Friday. Xiao jie turned back to me with his mouth opened.

"Wow, they are fast."

"Hey...are you ok?" He asked after seeing that I wasn't making a comment. NO, I AM NOT OK. HOW COULD THEY?

As calmly as I could I decided to leave. "I got to go. See you later."

I paid for my drink and left the cafe. Xiao Jie came running after me. "No way am I gonna let you go by yourself. Who knows what will happen."

At first I was deciding against it, but then he was right. I might get into a fight with guards at the T.V. station if Xiao Jie doesn't come.

"Ok fine. Let's go." He nodded. I got into my car as he took his.

GG'S POV

Well, my plan backfired faster than I thought. I stared at Xiao Jie's flat screen in shock, while Xiao Jie stares at me, worried. A party to officialize the marriage? WHAT ON EARTH ARE THEY THINKING? The shock was replaced with rage.

"Gui Gui?" As much I wanted to burst out in anger, I didn't want to scared Xiao Jie. So I took in a deep breath and calmed myself beofre speaking.

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Right now, I have to say I'm pretty angry."

"Wow, you're doing a great job in holding it in."

"Really? Cause right now I really want to scream."

"If it's that bad then go head." I waited until Xiao Jie covered her ears.

"HOW COULD MY PARENTS DO THIS TO ME?" Xiao Jie uncovers her ears.

"Ok, and as I predicted something goes wrong. Didn't expected this fast though."

"My parents are unbelieveable! Why would they do this to me?"

"Hey, Sheng Yi's parents were there too."

"So?"

"They wouldn't need to do a public announcement like that if at least one of you agreed. So I'm guessing he didn't agree."

"So that means we both don't want this marriage! At least we are on the same page."

"Do you think that he would've seen this already?"

"Maybe, but right now we need to get to that t.v. station."

"Hm, why?"

"Cause I need a talk with my parents."

So how was it? I know its not that good in the beginning, but trust me it will get better toward the middle and the end.  
PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND OPINOINS! Let me know if there's something wrong with it and I'll fix it!  
Thank you for reading! The next chapter would be up in at least two or three weeks because school as started and on the first two days of school I've gotten homework and a report that is due on October 4th. But I'll try to put one up as fast as I can! OH and sorry if it's a little short! I promise the next chapter will be a little longer!

XOXO Xiao TIng!

P.S : Ok, as you all know both Wang Zi and Gui Gui are heading for the t.v. station and I need help on the scene afterwards. So choose one:  
a) Both gets there at the same time and meet in the lobby.  
b) Wang Zi gets there first and Gui Gui arrives a few minutes later and the two meet upstair with the parents.  
or c) They don't meet at all cause Gui Gui gets there as Wang Zi is about to leave and they pass by each other, but didn't see the other or recongize the other person.  
I'm giving this poll two days before I start writing chapter 2. And I will also post this on Winglin, once the site goes back on again. (Actually I really meant to post it on Winglin, but since the site is down for the moment I decided to post on here! I've already got the poster and background for the story with all credit going to the site Ver-Sah-Tyle and the designer, AROM! Arom did an amazing job on the poster and background and I hope you guys will like it once it is posted on Winglin!)  
Here's the address for the Winglin Version of this story:  
.net/fanfic/renesemee42/  
I don't know when Winglin will go back up again so you'll just have to wait!


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT! DO NOT IGNORE OR ELSE I WON'T WRITE CHAPTER 3!:  
Hey guys! Even though I didn't get 10 votes like hope I would I decided to just write chapter 2. I waited more than a week and the most votes I got was 6. So anyways thanks for those of you who voted and for those who aleast commented! For the silent readers, PLEASE COMMENT AND VOTE and maybe next time I wouldn't take soooo lllllloooonnnnggggg to write the next chapter! Thanks for reading either way, so this time please vote when you get to the bottom! P.S. Most of you vote for A where they both meet in the lobby. Though A wasn't my favorite(C was!) I decided to go with it, but I also added a twist to it! Hope you guys enjoy!

WZ'S POV

I entered the t.v. station with Xiao Jie. The people there knew what was going on so they happily (and nerviously) let us through. Even the guards dare not to say a word. We cooly walked to the elevator. There stood two young girls that looked like they were still in high school. 'They probably are interns.' I thought.

They were quietly whispering to each other when one of them lift her head to look at us. Her already-large-enough eyes widened even more. I flashed her my most charming smile. To my surprise it didn't have an a single affect on her. Instead she lowered her head a start to whisper in the other girl's ears again. I turned to look at Xiao Jie with a puzzled expression in which he turned as well. Has every girl in Taiwan found out about the marriage?

Then the other girl turned around an looking at me. She also have large eye and they also widen at the sight me. I tried my luck again and flashed my smile at her and the response was more disturbing this time. She ROLLED her eyes at ME. REALLY? Has my reputation gone down the drain that fast? Xiao Jie's mouth was dropped down to the floor. Guess he didn't expect that either. This disturbed me bad, so I confronted her about. "What was that?"

She looked up from her conversation with the other girl. "What was what?"

"That thing that you did."

"I rolled my eyes at you?" She seemed confused.

"Yeah and no girl has ever rolled her eyes at me."

"So?"

"So you should apologize."

"FOR WHAT?"

"For rolling your eyes at me!"

"What? Why should I?"

"Cause what you did was rude!" Right now I was agitated. How can this girl be so stubborn? I'm lucky that I don't have to marry her!

"ME? RUDE? Mister, I don't know if you know but you already have a fiance! I didn't think you should go around flirting with other girls!" I was shocked. Never in my life have I never been talked to by girl like this before.

GG'S POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS GUY! I knew when I saw him from the corner of my eyes, smiling at Xiao Jie that he was one of those stupid casanova. I can't believe that I have to marry this guy! It's the first time that I've seen him in like twelve years and this is what he becomes?

"ME? RUDE? Mister, I don't know if you know but you already have a fiance! I didn't think you should go around flirting with other girls!" I smirked at that sentence. Since I'm freakin' pissed off, I guess I can have a little fun with him to relieve the anger. The shocked look on his face was priceless. I wanted to laugh but Xiao Jie nudged me in the back so I restrain my laughter.

"Take back what you said!" I looked at him. He was finally out of his shocked state.

"Why should I? You're nothing but a casanova! I bet your fiance doesn't even want to marry you!" Inside I'm laughing, outside I'm serious.

"YOU BRAT!" I was going to say something back but Xiao Jie held me back.

"Gui Gui..." Xiao Jie softly whispers.

"Yes?"

"The elevator." I looked at the opened elevator. I sent a glare at him and step into the elevator. Xiao Jie followed me as well as the other two. We remained quiet as the elevator went up, but I felt the tension between him and me. It was like we were arguing without words. Xiao Jie and that other guy looked nerves. Since I've already been to this t.v. station before I knew exactly what floor my parents were on. As Xiao Jie and I exited the elevator I said to them, "You know this is the floor in which your parent are on. Just to let you know, or you'll probably spend the whole day looking for them."

"Whatever."

"Jeez, thanks for your apperciation. Anyways let's go to the bathroom first." I turned with Xiao Jie and went down the hall.

WZ'S POV

I looked at the two girls as they disappeared down the hall. I stared for a long time. Something about that girl was just too familliar. Have I met her before? No way, I would've remember the first girl on earth to ever scold at me.

"Wang Zi." Xiao Jie called and got me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we go find your parents?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you seem lost."

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's go."

"Okay, whatever the Prince say." He said in an attempt to lighten things up. I rolled my eyes and start wondering around. After awhile we found them chatting with the Wu family in a guest lounge.

"MOM. DAD." I said to get their attention. Apparently they were all to busy to notice me.

"Oh, Wang Zi you're here! With Xiao Jie as well!" My mother exclaimed as she saw us. I could only rolled my eyes at her, I am in no mood to be polite right now.

"Hello Uncle and Aunty. And Mr. and Mrs. Wu." Xiao Jie politely greeted on the other hand.

"Well, hello Sheng Yi. It's been a long time since we've last met." Mr. Wu or should I say my future father-in-law greeted me.

"Please call me Wang Zi and yes it has been a very long time." I said in a not-so-nice voice. Both of my parents shot me a glare, but I could care less.

"Ah yes. Ying Jie really wants to see you, you know."

"Really?" Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that. Then a female's voice appear behind me. "Yeah, really?"

"Oh, Ying Jie, you're here too. You brought along with Xiao Jie!" It must be her. I turned around to face my unwanted future wife. As I lay my eyes on her for the first time in twelve years, I swear I was going to freak out and faint. Don't talk me this is real. Seriously that's her? The girl that just insulted me is going to be my wife? I looked over at Xiao Jie. Obviously he didn't expected it either. WHY IS GOD AND MY PARENTS DOING THIS TO ME?

She held a smirk on her face. SHE KNEW! She knew it was me along! I turned back to my parents and started to protest. "NO THE HELL WAY "

I stopped when Xiao Jie pulled on my arm and dragged me out of the room and whisper in my ears, "No, Wang Zi, you CAN'T!"

"AND WHY NOT?" I whispered back.

"Cause don't you want to inherit the company? They probably won't give it to you if you don't get marry!" He had a good point, but no way am I going to marry her.

"But then who else could they give it to? There is no one else, but ME!"

"Hello, did you forget that you have a BROTHER?" Oh yeah, I did forget.

"Damn! But marry that girl? I can't do it!"

"I know I was surprised too, but you can always get a divorce afterwards."

"A divorce?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok then but... do you think it will work."

"Sure it will. After your parents see that two are still not getting along then they probably will let you two split up."

"Okay, I listen to you this time."

"Sure. But I can't still believe that that's Wu Ying Jie. Sure she looks beautiful, but she kind of..."

"Beautiful? Yeah right. She's not even close to being pretty." Xiao Jie looked at me with disbelief as those words came out of my mouth.

"Are you blind? Her mom was once a gorgous supermodel and her dad was the most handsome guy in Taiwan." He said as he spinned me around to look at them. Lucky there was a glass window to the lounge room. From there I study each of them.

Mrs. Wu was beautiful, even at this age her elegant looks were perfect. Mr. Wu was handsome as well, but age doesn't do him any good unlike Mrs. Wu. Finally I forced myself to look at the most unbearable girl on earth. I felt like my eyes were going to pop out. No way Xiao Jie could be right. How did I not realized this before? Oh, wait I was too busy arguing with her. Indeed, she was beautiful. Huge brown eyes and full pink lips with a sweep of mascara on her long lashes and a touch of gloss to emphasize both . Brown mid-lengh hair cascade down just pass her shoulders. Her height was rather average and her body was petite.

"So what do you think?"

"She's...ok." I lied. Hey, don't you guys look at me like that! How can I prossibly tell Xiao Jie that she's perfect? Don't you readers care about me?

"Please any guy would fight with you for her."

"Including you?" I start teasing as revenge.

"NO." He quickly reply.

"Why not? You're the one who pointed out that she was beautiful."

"First reason, she is your fianace. Second, I'm not that type of guy and third I just simply don't like her. She maybe pretty and all, but she's not really my type. I like the more quiet ones."

"Really? Then what about her friend? She seems quiet and not to mention that she quite pretty as well. Also she has the same name as you."

"What are you trying to say?" He shot me a glare.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, now lets go by in!" I quickly open the door. And the first words I heard was 'not getting married.' and they were going from Ying Jie's mouth.

"Hey people what's going on?"

"Nothing, we were just settling the marriage." Mrs. Wu said. Suddenly Ying Jie came up to me. "Tell them that you don't want to marry me!"

"I..." I looked at my parents and Xiao Jie, they were mouthing 'NO' at me. Then I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Wu, they just gave me a small smile. Then I looked at Ying Jie. Finally I came up with my decision.

"I agree to this marriage." I saw the shock in everyone's eyes especially Ying Jie's.

"Well, then that's settled. The marriage is on." My father happily annouced. Everyone seemed pretty happy, even Ying Jie's friend, Xiao Jie was smiling at me. Well everyone was happy except Ying Jie herself.

So what do you guy think of this chapter?  
Comment!  
NOW VOTE for the next chapter!  
A)Gui Gui pulls a prank on Wang Zi to get back at him.  
B)Gui Gui decides to go with it and get back at him later.  
OR C)Other_  
I don't really have many ideas for chapter 3 so I left C blank for some of your ideas!  
SO VOTE!

XOXO Xiao Ting 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thanks this time for actually voting! To tell you, still chapter won't all be about GuiWang. I've decided to add to the MAIN couples list for this story. And sorry for not updating for a long time! I've busy these pass days. I think I'll update every once week since that's all the time I got.  
Enjoy!

GG'S POV

I stood there staring at him. Why?Why?Why? WHY? IS HE TRYING TO RUIN OUR LIVES? I was shocked to say the least, but everyone else seemed happy. I am freakin pissed.

"So you guys just don't care about how I feel?" I screamed. They all became silent and looked at me.

"Honey, please, do us this one favor." My mom begged. No, I'm not giving in. I glared at them.

"One favor? I've been doing you guys favors all through out my life! It's always Ying Jie do this, Ying Jie do that and now you two are asking me to give up my freedom for your happiness. I won't agree to this!"

"Ying Jie what has gotten into you? Don't you speak to us that way!" I rolled my eyes at them.

"Whatever, either way I'm not marrying him!" That's when he stepped in.

"Why can you not marry me? Is there something WRONG with me?"

"Yeah, there is. Its YOU!" My arguement with my parent suddenly comes a battle between me and him.

"ME? Are you sure you're the one without the problems?"

"I think I'm perfectly FINE! You are the one here who makes people apologize for rolling their eyes at you!"

"It's consider rude! Don't you know any manners?"

"MOM! DAD! This is why I can't marry this guy!" I turn around to look at them, only to find the place empty except for me and him. They are really getting on my bad side. I can't believe I still call them my parents.

MAO DI'S POV

I walked happily down the hospital hall and stopped in front of room 245. I enter the room to find it empty. I looked around and found Angela.

"Hey, Angela do you know where Tang Guo went?"

"Oh hey Mao Di. I think she's in the garden with Genie!"

"Thanks, Angela!" I shot her a charming smile.

"You know you should smile less. All I hear around my desk is other nurses talking about you."

"I can't help it if I'm so handsome."

"Stop being so arrogant and go find her."

"Ok, then see you later." I waved before leaving for the garden. There I found Tang Guo smelling the roses along with Genie. I smiled at the sight.

"Hey Genie, Tang Guo."

"Mao Di you're here!" Tang Guo turn toward me.

"Finally Mao Di, Tang Guo here was worried that you'll never come." Genie gleefully said. Tang Guo blushed a light pink.

"Sorry, I'm late. Had some stuff to do at home."

"Well, I have other patients to check up on, so I leave you two to talk."

"Bye." She nodded and head off, leaving Tang Guo and I. I slowly led her to a nearby bench.

"You didn't have to come if you were so busy."

"Nah, there wasn't much to do. Just little things."

"Oh, ok."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine, what about you?"

"I feel great everytime I see you." This cause her to smile. But then that smile disappeared. Tang Guo lifted her hand and place it on my cheek. Sitting there, I let her feel my face as I always do.

"I wish I can see you." She sighed.

"Some day you will." She dropped her hand. Her frown never left her pretty face.

"Yes, but I want to know when. Is it tomorrow? Or next week? Or next year? I want to know!" She let out another sigh. I moved her head until it was resting on my shoulders.

"Don't worry to much. It isn't healthy to stress out to much. You know you are the most stressed blind person I've ever met." I joked trying to get her to smile and it worked.

"Ha Ha. You must think you are so funny."

"That's exactly what I think." She laughed.

"So no more sad mood?"

"For now no. I don't know about later."

"Then I guess I'll just stay here overnight to make sure you don't frown." I surprised her.

"You're staying?" Her whole face brighten up.

"Yes."

"Yay, finally! You rarely stay!"

"Today's a special occasion."

"What is it?"

"Yeah, my parents are trying to get my brother to agree to this arranged marriage with an childhood friend and since I want to avoid their drama. I decided to avoid them completely."

"Arranged marriage? That must suck for both your brother and your friend."

"Yeah, but from what I heard just from a moment ago that my brother has agreed to the marriage and only the bride-to-be is still not coming through with this. I can see why though. My brother and I haven't seen her in twelve years."

"Twelve years? If I was her, I would agree to this marriage either."

"But what if you were marrying me instead?"

TANG GUO'S POV

I thought about his question. "I wouldn't mind marrying you, if I known you before. But if I haven't met you in twelve years and then I have to marry you then I won't agree."

"Oh come on. But I'm cute!"

"I can't see you, so no matter how cute you are, I'm not marrying you."

"Well that sucks. Now you got me all wondering when you are going to get your sight back." I giggled.

"So, how much longer am I going to be in this position?"

"If I had a choice then you would be here forever."

"Ewww. That was so cheesy."

"Hey! That was sweet."

"It was cheesy...and sweet."I placed a kiss on his cheek. Right now I really wanted to see what he looks like. I wonder if he was blushing. I'd asked both Angela and Genie what he looked many times. They both told me that he was incredibly handsome and cute. Those were nice things to hear. But those weren't the answers that I was looking for.

"Come on, let go inside."

"Sure." He helped me up and led me to my room. We spent the rest of the day talking. Of course there was a few interruptions made by Angela and Genie that came along. Soon he came to a topic that I've been waiting so long for he to ask.

"Tang Guo...do you love me?"

Ok I know this chapter is a little short, but it's been a super busy time for me! Homework, reports, and make-up work are needed to be turned in! Why can't sophomore year be as easy as freshman year? Right now homework and my AP World History class can go to hell! UGH!  
No poll this time! But it maybe another two weeks before I can update again! SO SORRY!

XOXO,  
Xiao Ting 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for short chapter and the change in names! This chapter won't be about MaoGuo because I want to write a chapter on the Xiao Jies as well! The next chapter will be dedicated to MaoGuo! But for now the chapter is mostly about the two Xiao Jies and a little GuiWang.

Xiao Jie(g)'s POV

I saw Uncle and Aunty Wu signal me to leave with them. I nodded and followed them out, leaving behind the two arguing couple.

"So, Xiao Jie how are you? It's been awhile since we seen you." Aunty Wu asked me as we went to the elevator.

"I'm fine. School has kept me pretty busy!" I smiled and replied.

"Oh, you shouldn't stress out to much! I wished Ying Jie was as hardworking as you!"

"Gui Gui is actually doing pretty well. She recently gotten a 93 on her math test."

"Really? Well she never tell us anything."

"I think I remember one time when I enter her room that I found a paper with a big red ninty-eight on it." Uncle Wu jumped in our conversation.

"What were you doing in Gui Gui's room uncle?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um...I lost my pen! And I thought maybe Ying Jie had it." Inside I was laughing as Uncle Wu looked nervous as Aunty Wu stared at him.

"Are you sure?" I eyed him.

"Yes!"

"Ok, I'll let you go this time, but the next time I'll have to tell Gui Gui."

"Ok." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! How come you didn't tell me about the paper?" It was Aunty Wu's turn to intimidate uncle. I let out a giggle and enter the elevater. Mr. and Mrs. Qiu and that other guy also followed us.

"So, it's Xiao Jie isn't it?"Mrs. Qiu approached me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mad' am."

"Well, what a coincidence! Our family friend here is also named Xiao Jie!"

"Is that so?" I peeked over Mrs. Qiu's shoulder to take a glance at that guy. He was busy conversing with Mr. Qiu.

"Oh, what is your full name?"

"My full name is Chang Hsiao Chieh(i.e. Zhang Xiao Jie). My english name is Mini."

"What a cute name! How old are you?"

"I'm currently 17. I'll be 18 on June 25." Mrs. Qiu continued to ask me random questions. The elevator go to the bottom floor and we all stepped out. Mrs. Qiu was still questioning me when I was saved by Mr. Qiu.

"So Xiao Jie are you coming with us? We are going to the cafe by the corner to discuss some stuff." Aunty Wu offered. I shooked my head. "No thank you, Aunty. I'll wait for Gui Gui here. We have plans later."

"Okay, then."

"What about you Xiao Jie?" Mr. Qiu directed toward that guy. He declined the offer as well.

I took a seat on the couch in the lobby. That Xiao Jie guy took a seat across from mine. I immediately took out my iPhone and texted Ya Tou and Mei Mei to set up a plan to go shopping. Everyone else was busy today. Da Ya and Xiao Man had a runway show to be in, while Apple is going to be watching it. And Xiao Xun's and Tong Tong's families were at different dinner meetings with other companys' families. Yes, I know, our circle of friends are all rich and high class. Hey, who can help it? Ya Tou and Mei Mei texted back saying that they already found out about the engagement news and t hat they texted everyone else before and they also found out about Gui Gui's mysterious engagement.

"So... has any of your friends found out about the engagement?" I looked up at him in shock. He is talking to me?

"Hello?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually every one of them have already found out."

"Any how many friends do you have?"

"Seven, that is not including Gui Gui."

"Well, Wang Zi isn't gonna like this."

"Wang Zi? What about Gui Gui? Even now noone has ever cared about her feelings. Not even her parents."

"Yes, but Wang Zi has a reputation to maintain."

"Well, if he has a "reputation" to maintain, then why did he say yes in the first place?" I was furious. Are they playing some stupid game?

"If it weren't for inheriting the family company, he would have never said yes!"

"So that's it? This is exactly what I mean! None of you guys care about her!"So they are playing a stupid game! I hate them! Thank god for me that I didn't have to sit with him anymore. Gui Gui exited out of the elevator just as I was finish.

"Gui!"She walked towards me with an angry expression.

"Xiao Jie there you are! I can't believe you left!"

"You parents told me to go."

"Ok, then you're excused."

"Anyways let's go. I can't stand being here for another minute."I gave a stare at that guy and it was like all of the sudden you can see question marks on top of her head.

"Um, are you ok? I thought I was suppose to be the one that angry here."

"NO, I'm not. NOW let's GO."I start pulling her towards the exit.

"Hey! Stop pulling! Xiao Jie! XIAO JIE!"

Xiao Jie(b)'s POV

I laugh silently as Ying Jie was dragged away by her friend. I thought about her situation in this marriage. I thought about all the things that Xiao Jie said. Just then Wang Zi came out the elevator.

"Hey."

"Ready to go?" I looked up. He nodded.

"Hey, we are going to meet up with the others at mall." I informed him.

"Sure. Right now I really need something to keep my mind busy."

"Come on." I wanted to tell him about what happened, but its better not to stress him out anymore.

Gui Gui's POV

I groaned as I enter my car with Xiao Jie.

"Would you now tell me what's going on?"

"Those two are what's going!"

"Who?"

"Your stupid fiance and his stupid bestfriend!"

"I thought you wanted me to marry him?"

"Not anymore! They're just playing a game!"

"What do you mean?" I got a little worry.

"Well I was waiting for you in the lobby, that idiot and I had a brief and disturbing conversation."

"What did you guys say to each other?" I got a little serious.

"Well the only reason he is agreeing to this damn wedding is because he wants to inherit the family company." I suddenly enter a short shockness, which quickly turned into anger.

"Gui? Yeah, I know how you feel."

"How can he? He is exactly the person I think he is."

"So what are you going to do?" I gave Xiao Jie a wick smile. She return one.

"If he wants to be selfish, then so can I."

Xiao Jie(b)'s POV

Wang Zi and I got to the mall fifteen minutes later. The rest of the guys waited for us at the food court. As we enter the mall, it was like all heads towards us. Yes, we get stared at other times, but then they were just girls. This time everyone looked at us.

"Well, I guess the news are out."

"You think?"

"No need to get angey. Let's just get to the food court."

We tried to get to the food court as fast as we can. There the rest sat, whispering among each other.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Gosh, what took you two so long?"Ao Quan complained.

"Girls. Swarms of them. Everyone wanted to know if I was really getting married." Wang Zi informed them as we took our seat.

"And what happened after they found out if you are?" Wei Lian asked.

"Half of them looked like they were going to murder his fiance and the other half were in tears."I laughed as the image came back to my mind.

"Wow, your fiance is really lucky."Xiao Yu said.

"Yeah, but she's the only one who doesn't like it."They all gave Wang Zi questioning look.

"It's a long story, we'll talk about it later."

"So, you're marrying Wu Ying Jie?"Ao Quan mentioned.

"Yep."

"Dude, you should be the one that's lucky."Ah Wei looked jealous.

"And why is that?"

"She is damn beautiful! I saw her one time when her family and my family had a business meeting. Let's just say I couldn't stop staring at her! She pretty nice too."

"Hey, she's my fiance. And nice? Yeah right."

"She is really that beautiful?"Ao Quan questioned.

"Yes! Here is a picture. I took it while we were at dinner." Ah Wei showed us a picture of him, Gui Gui, and that girl, Xiao Jie."

"Dude why do you always get the best girls on this planet?" Although Xiao Yu was address Wang Zi, he kept staring at the picture.

"Seriously, I mean I think she's the best out of all the girls you've dated, including Hong Shi!" Wei Lian exclaimed.

"Hey, who's the other pretty girl? She almost matches Wang Zi's fiance in beauty."Ao Quan looks at Ah Wei.

"That's Xiao Jie. She's like Ying Jie's bestfriend. And yes, she is pretty."Ah Wei informed.

"Xiao Jie? Hey, Xiao Jie she has the same name as you."

"Yeah I know. We met her today. As well as Gui Gui."

"Gui Gui?" Wang Zi asked me.

"Yeah, that's your fiance's nickname, I think. That's what Xiao Jie calls her."

"Oh."

"So how was Xiao Jie?" Wei Lian changed back the conversation.

"Okay...we didn't really talk."

"So you're having a party?"

"I guess, since that is what they annouced."

"Well, I'm definity going. I want to see those two in person."Ao Quan said.

"Yeah, us too." The others agreed.

Xiao Jie(g)'s POV

Gui Gui and I arrived at the mall some time later. We planned to meet with Ya Tou and Mei Mei at our usual cafe hangout. To other surprise everyone was there.

"Gui Gui! Xiao Jie!" Da Ya called us over to the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we wanted to find out about the marriage so we decided to leave everything else early."Xiao Man answered.

"Well, all of you except Ya Tou and Mei Mei came here for nothing, cause I don't want to talk about that stupid bastard."

"Stupid bastard?" Apple looked at questioningly.

"Her ass of a fiance."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Since you guys are here, Gui Gui you might as well tell them the story." She sigh.

"Fine, but let's do it well we're shopping."

"Ok, let's go!" Mei Mei, the gossip girl of our group, pushed us to the exit. We went to our favorite shops. Despite the story, even Gui Gui was having a great time. That is...until we bumped into the two most people that we don't want to see on earth and their friends.

"Crap." I said under my breath. I got the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both screamed in a illuison.

"Wow, they really don't like each other. But at the same time its like they are meant to be."Xiao Xun commented.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Can't you tell? They totally hate each other, but the way they talk, it like they are already a couple and they are." Well, you don't call Xiao Xun a genius for nothing. Suddenly I saw Xiao Jie. He gave me a smile, I gave him a glare.

"Hey Gui Gui and Xiao Jie." Ah Wei popped out of nowhere.

"Hi Ah Wei!" Both Gui Gui and I gave him a genuine smile.

"You guys know him?" Tong Tong pulled me aside.

"Yeah, Gui Gui's family and his family had a business dinner and that was when I tagged along."

"So what are you doing here?" Wang Zi switch back the conversation.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I am your fiance."

"Yeah and that's a stupid lie." I commented.

"A lie?"

"What? Haven't Xiao Jie told you that he told me why you agreed to this marriage?"I smirked.

"WHAT?" He turns towards Xiao Jie. Xiao Jie lets out a nervous laugh and sent daggers at me. He quickly came over to me and dragged me to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Something call payback."

"YOU!"

"Me what?"I was too caught up to notice how close we were. "You should be lucky that I'm not telling everything out."

"Lucky? My life will still be over!"

"Well, that's YOUR fault. So deal with it!"

"NO, you are going to fix it."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll tell everyone that you kissed me." My eyes opened with horror.

"You won't!"

"Try me."

"FINE!" I gave in. He gave me a smirk. I walked back to the group.

"What happened?" Ya Tou asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She press on.

"Yes, nothing."

"Okay, if that's what you say."

"So what do you know?" Wang Zi eyed me. I looked from him to Xiao Jie and back. When I finally made up my mind, I let out a smirk. No way was I going to let him win.

"Something."

"What is that something?"

"Should you just let it go before I tell everyone?"

"Not until I find out what you know." Then Gui Gui stepped in.

"If you really want to know then meet us at the movies in two hours. My happy mood is decreasing again and I really don't want to DEAL WITH YOU. Come on guys." As I walked away, I took a glance at Xiao Jie and mouth the word loser at him. His expression? It was priceless.

Hey Guys!

Sorry for not updating for so long!  
I bearly had time for this chapter! Anyway, I made this one really long as a sorry gift, but don't expect the next for another few weeks!  
Still I"M SORRY!

XOXO,  
Xiao TIng


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 5~ :)

Tang Guo's POV

I stared at him for awhile to make it seem as if I was thinking. I had already knew the answer.

"Of course! We are best friends aren't we?" I tried to act innocent at first to see how he would respond. Unlucky not the way I wanted him to.

"Okay, sure." I tried to hide my disappointment with my smile. What is wrong with him? Does he like me or what?

"Hey, are you thristy?" Mao Di said trying to change the subject. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

We sat in awkward silence for the first time since we've met. It was quite uncomfortable. Genie then enter the room with a knock.

"What's going on?" She was confused with our silence.

"Nothing." Mao Di said.

"Okay, I'll let it go this time." She then placed something in front of me.

"Medicine time, Tang Guo." I nodded and took the pills. Genie was about to leave when I asked her something. "Hey, Genie?"

"Yes?"

"When will I get my sight back?"

"I...I don't know. The doctors say that it may take a long time. We need to find you a correct eye donor."

"Okay, thanks Genie."

"Your welcome." She said and walked out.

"Why did you ask that?" Mao Di suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Tang Guo, you know it'll take awhile for you to recover."

"I know! But you got me all wondering again."

"Huh?"

"Tell me why you asked me if I love you or not."

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not. It has to do with your question."

"Do I have to?"

"Well, if you want to know my answer then..."

"I'm fine without ever knowing your answer." I pouted.

"That's not fair! Tell me, do you like me or not? And don't give me that "Of course, you're my bestfriend" crap!"

"Tang Guo I don't have to answer you."

"Yes you do! You owe an explanation!" Why is he being so hard?

"I'm gonna go get a drink. You stay here."

"Qiu Yi Cheng! Don't you dare walk away!" I heard the chair move and his footstep making their way to the door. That was when I started panicking.

"What if I told you that I love you?" I blurted out. What am I thinking? I heard him stop. Then a knock came on the door. The door open and I heard Genie's voice.

"Hey, it's medicine time." I gave her a quick smile to cover any suspisions of anything wrong.

"Hey, Genie. I'm gonna go use the bathroom. Be right back in a minute."

"Sure, take all the time that you need." I heard the door open and close again.

"So what was going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tang Guo, you maybe a great actress, but I heard from the outside of the door. So tell me or I can get it out of you the painful way." Damn, she always use that needle crap on me.

"Fine. Mao Di won't tell me if he likes me or not." I pause to wait for an answer. Weirdly, I got none. Silent was all I got from Genie.

Then a sudden burst of laughter scared the hell out of me.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead and laugh at me. That will definitly make things better." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not laughing at you, silly. I'm laughing at your situation."

"What's so funny about it?"

"Isn't it obivious? Of course he likes you! Ok, so how did this all started?"

"Well, he asked me if I love him and -"

"Wait. Did he say those exact words?"

"Yes and I told that I love him, but as a friend."

"Do you?"

"Of course not, if I did then I wouldn't bother him so much on if he loves me."

"Then why didn't you tell him you love him?"

"I wanted to hear his responds to it. Then I tried to tell him the truth before you came in, but he won't believe me!"

"Jez, did you have to be so stubborn and stupid?"

"Meanie! What help are you giving me by calling me stupid?" I pouted. I feel like all this is my fault.

"It's your fault!"I froze in shock.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Your face is worth a thousand words."

"Hey -" I was about to say something when Mao Di came back.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"What do you mean? You're the one who told me to take all the time I needed!"

"I didn't think it would take so long!" I laugh at their pointless arguement. It kind of reminded me of his and mine.

"Five minutes isn't long. Now anyways don't you want to leave?"

"Sure. See you in about an hour Tang Guo."

"Bye." Mao Di and I sat in silence. I had no idea what to say to him. I lay down on my bed and thought about what Genie said. Was what she said true? Have I really been the stubborn one? Maybe this was my fault after all. All the thinking got me tired. That plus the fact that I didn't get my afternoon nap. I forced myself to stay awake, but my will power was weaker than my desire to sleep. Soon I was in a dreamless sleep.

Gui Gui's POV I was making my way with Xiao Jie to meet Wang Zi and Xiao Jie at the movies. Ya Tou and Apple tagged along because they wanted to see a movie, while the others had to get home. Truthfully I didn't even want to go see those two, muchless talk to them. But we had to get things clear up. We arrived at the movies early so we can pick out the movie we want to watch. We got our movie tickets to Paranormal Activity 2. Of course Xiao Jie and Apple, being the two chickens in the group, objected at first, but Ya Tou and I have pretty good persuasion skills.

"Hey." I turned around and the rest followed. After about twenty minutes they finally arrive.

"Jeez, what took you so long?"

"Watch it, princess. Who said we had to be on time?"He glared at did not just called me a princess.

"Me? A princess? I guess your name really suits you after all."I smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean?"Before I can reply to him, Xiao Jie tapped on my shoulders. "Ignore him and let's just get this over with! I can't even stand being within a 10 feet radius near them!"

"Whatever. Aren't we here to settle the problem?" I said in a serious tone.

He put on a straight face. "Of course. Now what do you know?"

"Something."

"Can you just tell me?"

"Is it true that you're only agreeing to this marriage because you want to inherit your family's company?" They all looked at me shocked, well except for Xiao Jie of course. Wang Zi was the fastest to recover and answer me. "Yes."

"Jackass."I whisper under my breath. What to do now? I have to find a way out of this marriage! Suddenly someone called my name. "Gui Gui!"  
It was Rainie, Hebe, and Selina. A big smile came upon my face when I saw them. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"To watch a moive of course!"They all gave me a hug. Xiao Jie, Ya Tou, and Apple who were very well familar with them, were all given hugs.

"So where is Ella." I searched around for my sister-in-law.

"Stop looking," Hebe said, holding my head still, "she is with Chun. They are busy with something."

"Something?"

"Yeah, something."Her eyes looked between Wang Zi and I. Oh, that something.

"So this is your fiance, Gui Gui?" Selina walkd up to him.

"Sure, you can say that."

"Hm, he's...OK." Selina, did I ever tell I love you?

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! But school is just getting in my way! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!

XOXO Xiao Qing! 


End file.
